The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
A passenger truck is a type of motor vehicle that typically includes an engine compartment at the front end of the truck, a passenger area adjacent to and separate from the engine compartment, and a truck box located at the rear end of the truck. The truck box can be used for many purposes, including hauling cargo. To facilitate cargo hauling, many truck manufacturers have started including one or more tie-down anchors that can be used to help secure items in the truck bed and prevent them from moving around while the truck is in motion. Typical tie-down anchors are in the form of metal rings or loops that are mounted on a bottom or sidewall of the box of the truck.